


Bruto

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Senritsu observava-o de longe. Aquele ser bruto, rebelde. Tudo nele transpirava perigo. No entanto, ela só escutava poesia.





	Bruto

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Bruto. Era essa a palavra que o descrevia. Com o porte alto e o colete de motoqueiro, ele caminhava confiante pelos corredores. Batia em sacos de pancada. Socos e chutes para fortalecer os músculos. Fazia exercícios todas as manhãs, correndo pelo jardim. Passadas rápidas, pesadas. Brutalidade bruta no olhar e no dizer.  
Então, a poesia.  
Riscava os versos em seu caderno, insatisfeito com a sonoridade. Murmurava as palavras, construindo a cadência de cinco, sete, cinco. As sílabas poéticas entornavam de suas mãos, preenchendo negras o papel. Mas ele fazia um som de desdém e voltava a riscá-las, resmungando baixinho.  
E, na distância, eu.  
Gostava do som calmo das batidas daquele coração rebelde. A brutalidade desaparecia, expulsa pelo poeta. Quando Basho sentava-se para escrever, meus olhos encontravam-no. Não ousava me aproximar. Escutava de longe. As batidas. Os resmungos.  
Se ele ao menos soubesse quão poético é o som do sentimento...


End file.
